


London Calling

by mikeystardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: London Punk scene, M/M, No Magic AU, Punk AU, Punk Sirius, Sex Pistols - Freeform, They're both around 17, explicit for later chapters, more tags will be added, shitty british accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeystardust/pseuds/mikeystardust
Summary: Sirius is a punk, Remus is a runt, they both went down to London, joined the gay parade. And oh, I don't know why, Oh I don't know why, perhaps they'll die, oh yeah.





	1. Sirius is a Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, yes I did steal the title from The Clash and the Summary somewhat from the Ramones song "Judy is a punk". Not betaed. Forgive me if this is horrible.

He really didn’t know why he was here. The room was crowded, full of drunk, sweaty people, which were exactly the kind he despised, and a truly shitty band playing on the smallest stage he had ever seen. Really, Remus Lupin was not the kind of guy for this. Yet here he was, in a basement somewhere in the seedier parts of London. He stood near the entrance, looking around awkwardly. One of his friends, Peter, had dragged him to this show, claiming that “the band wasn’t too bad” and “it’ll do you good to go and live once in a while”. Not very convincing, but Remus had decided that he’d just leave as soon as he could. Why the fuck am I even here?, he thought, and in that moment the band stopped playing and left the stage. Remus saw his chance to leave, turning to the exit, when suddenly a gush of cold liquid splashed onto his shirt. A boy, shorter than him, with long, dark hair, probably about his age, was looking at him apologetically, a beer bottle in his hand. “What the fuck?” Remus shouted over the loud music, since another equally shitty band had started playing. The guy shrugged, and with a “Sorry mate!” he disappeared into the crowd. Remus rolled his eyes, climbing up the stairs, leaving the basement quickly. He was going home, to shower and get the stench of beer off of him. How he hated letting Peter drag him along to anything.

Not too long after that night, Lupin found himself in the very same basement. This time however, he was quite a lot more drunk than before, and bouncing along to the music. It was Peter’s fault, of course, but he somehow had managed to drink enough before the show started to make it somewhat enjoyable for himself. He swayed around, an arm around Peter’s shoulders, the music filling up his brain. “A lot better than the last one!” he shouted to his friend, who made a face like he didn’t understand anything, but nodded anyway. Remus laughed, throwing his head back, tumbling back just a little bit, and knocked into someone. Once again, cold liquid seeped through the back of his shirt. He groaned, turning around quickly, ready to lash out at someone. It was the very same guy, with a grin on his face. “What are you fucking laughing about?” Remus hissed, anger rising in him. The stranger shrugged, still grinning. “You’re cute.” Lupin rolled his eyes, trying his best not to punch him, grabbed Peter, who was oblivious to everything, by the wrist and pulled him with him, out of the stuffy room. “I need a fucking smoke”, he growled, as soon as they were outside. “Hey, I was trying to enjoy the music, dipshit.” Snarled his friend, who gladly accepted the offered cigarette anyways. Remus inhaled deeply, exhaling the blueish smoke into the night sky. “Hey, you, lemme bum a fag?” a voice behind them snarled. “Godfuckingdamnit…” The teenager turned around to face the very same guy who had spilled his beer on him not once, but twice. But in his somewhat drunken stage, he offered him the pack, watched him take a cigarette and light it. He finally got to get a better look at him, since they were standing in the somewhat lit street, at least better than the sparsely lit room downstairs. He was quite attractive, Remus admitted to himself. But no, he couldn’t think like that, he’s probably not…well, maybe. His eyes skimmed over the shorter boy. He wore a ripped shirt that probably barely qualified as a shirt anymore and tight pants, which were also ripped, exposing pale skin with a light dusting of dark hair. His long, black hair was tied back this time, exposing a large safety pin pierced through his earlobe, and…he was staring. Fuck. Okay. Lupin, get your shit together. “Sirius Black’s the name, thought you mighta want to know. Yer staring.” He looked away quickly. Of course he had to notice. Black laughed. “No need to fake it now. Also sorry for spillin me brew on ya.” His accent sounded quite weird to Remus. Almost as if he was trying hard, not to sound a certain way. He shrugged “It’s alright I guess”. They fell silent for a moment, smoking and looking into dark. Peter coughed. “Uh, I’m going back inside, wanted to see that band, actually.” He disappeared down the stairs, leaving the two alone. “So…yer don’t quite look like you like being here.” Sirius stated. Remus shrugged, tugging a bit on his simple grey shirt, which was sticking to his back. “Doing it for my mate.” He suddenly felt the alcohol coursing through his veins a lot more and took a quick drag from his cigarette, lest he say something stupid. He dropped the cigarette butt, stepped on it and turned to follow Peter. Sirius grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back. Remus staggered back, surprised by the motion. “You stay.” He heard, and suddenly lips crashed against his own. It was forceful, not quite controlled by anyone and messy, and entirely confusing for Remus. He did kiss back, but pulled away quite quickly. “Uh. I…I gotta go. Ah, see you around Sirius.” And with that, he left as quickly as he could, swaying slightly, face red and still drunk. Sirius grinned, flicking his fag away and returning back inside.


	2. Never mind the bollocks, here's the Sex Pistols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the people and characters have come from my imagination, i just borrowed them, don't make any money from this etc.
> 
> Also: I hope this isn't too shitty.

The two had only met once, on accident, since the kiss had happened. One time, it involved Sirius waving at Remus from afar, and Remus pretending that he hadn’t seen him and making a run to the underground. The next time however, he couldn’t escape quite as well.  
Remus Lupin was sitting in Hyde Park, right under a tree near the Rose Gardens, reading a book he had found at a flea market just a day ago. He was with one of his best friends, a pretty ginger girl called Lily Evans. She was lying flat in the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the for once nice weather. She opened her eyes as a group of loud teenagers came into earshot and glared at them. Suddenly, Remus realized that one of the voices sounded oddly familiar. He looked up from his book, and saw the group of young punks, jumping and yelling around. They were around six people, five guys and a girl. Then he knew who he’d recognized. Sirius, an arm around a guy with short spikey hair, was walking with them, laughing loudly. Remus looked back at his book, quickly, but it was too late – Black had spotted him. He yelled “I’ll catch up on ya in a few!” at his friends, and jogged over to where Lily and Remus were sitting, and plopped down on the ground. “Hey man” he grinned. Remus rolled his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t have to see him again, but in an attempt to be somewhat polite he smiled. “Hi.” “Wanna come with me to our place? Your friend there can come too?” Lily sat up, raising her eyebrows. “Uh…alright?” Remus said, putting his bookmark into the book he was reading, dropping it into his bag. Sirius grinned, jumping up. He offered the other teen his hand, who took it and let himself be pulled up. Lily got up quickly on her own, and pulled Remus aside. “Moony are you sure we should go with him? He and his friends did look kind of…you know what I mean!” He shrugged. “Might as well. Probably won’t stop bugging me until we come with him so...we can always leave, alright?” Lily nodded, and so they followed Sirius, who led them out of the park and to the Hyde Park Corner underground station. Lily and Remus rummaged through their stuff, looking for their card, while Sirius just looked around and jumped over the barrier. “C’mon!” He yelled, already walking down to the underground. The others came jogging after him, only barely catching the train. They got out at Leicester Square, where they walked up a crowded street. They weren’t talking a lot, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable, as Sirius just bounced happily in front of them. Lily looked as though she was a bit concerned, but then again, she always was. They bent into a small street, filled with instrument stores and signs of several record labels, as well as music stores. Sirius led them into the side door of a shop that sold guitars, called “NO.TOM”, climbing the stairs to an apartment just above the store. Before they even opened the door, they could hear yelling and laughter from within. Sirius walked in, shouting “Oi! I brought some friends!” , beckoning Lily and Remus inside. The flat was small, the once white walls smeared full with graffiti and drawings, and there was no furniture, except for a dirty sofa and several mattresses on the floor. “Uh...hi!” Remus waved awkwardly, since the five who were sitting on said sofa and the floor were now looking at them. One guy, who was probably a few years older than them, with bright orange hair, jumped up and hugged both of them quickly. He smelled of smoke and something else, but was gone again before Remus could identify what. “Oh, Padfoot brought us fresh blood.” The blonde girl who was sprawled over the lap of a young, spotty punk, smirked at them. “Uh….i think we should leave.” Lily said to Remus, glaring at him. “Nah maaaan, stay, lemme get you a beer, sit down.” The ginger said, shoving them down on the couch, and ran off to another room. “So…you two aren’t punks though, eh?” the girl asked. They both shook their heads and Remus answered “No, but uh, one of our friends, Peter, is, and uh, he dragged me along to some concert, where I uh, met, Sirius.” “Ah, he told us about you…Remus, right?” The older guy had returned with two bottles of beer, thrusting them into their hands. He winked at Remus. “I’m Johnny, the bird over there’s Nancy and the bloke she’s layin on is Sid. You know Padfoot already, Glen is the one on the mattress…” “And I’m James, hiya.” The guy Sirius had his arm around earlier chimed in. He grinned widely at Lily, who smiled back, looking a bit taken aback. Sirius squeezed in between Johnny and Remus, and just started talking, quickly and loudly. So in the next few minutes, Remus found out that Sirius was exactly his age, 17, and his nickname was Padfoot, because he had gotten a tattoo of a dog’s paw print, after he’d gotten really pissed. “Also, Siouxie has my dog at the moment, but you’ll probably get to know her soon.” He said, still grinning broadly. Lily was talking to James, who had taken a liking to her, even though she was a bit hesitant at first. Nancy and Sid had left not too long ago, and Glen seemed to have fallen asleep on the off-white mattress. Sirius offered Moony a cigarette, which he gladly accepted. “So…you guys live here?” Remus asked, looking around the room. “We do, there’s also Steve, and Paul, who kip here most of the time, and Padfoot doesn’t always stay here” Johnny answered, winking at Remus, who laughed. “Also, they play in a band together, all of em except for me, Jamie, Sid and Nancy, and they’re fuckin far out, man!” Sirius laughed, taking a drink from his beer. The two had only met once, on accident, since the kiss had happened. One time, it involved Sirius waving at Remus from afar, and Remus pretending that he hadn’t seen him and making a run to the underground. The next time however, he couldn’t escape quite as well.  
Remus Lupin was sitting in Hyde Park, right under a tree near the Rose Gardens, reading a book he had found at a flea market just a day ago. He was with one of his best friends, a pretty ginger girl called Lily Evans. She was lying flat in the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the for once nice weather. She opened her eyes as a group of loud teenagers came into earshot and glared at them. Suddenly, Remus realized that one of the voices sounded oddly familiar. He looked up from his book, and saw the group of young punks, jumping and yelling around. They were around six people, five guys and a girl. Then he knew who he’d recognized. Sirius, an arm around a guy with short spikey hair, was walking with them, laughing loudly. Remus looked back at his book, quickly, but it was too late – Black had spotted him. He yelled “I’ll catch up on ya in a few!” at his friends, and jogged over to where Lily and Remus were sitting, and plopped down on the ground. “Hey man” he grinned. Remus rolled his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t have to see him again, but in an attempt to be somewhat polite he smiled. “Hi.” “Wanna come with me to our place? Your friend there can come too?” Lily sat up, raising her eyebrows. “Uh…alright?” Remus said, putting his bookmark into the book he was reading, dropping it into his bag. Sirius grinned, jumping up. He offered the other teen his hand, who took it and let himself be pulled up. Lily got up quickly on her own, and pulled Remus aside. “Moony are you sure we should go with him? He and his friends did look kind of…you know what I mean!” He shrugged. “Might as well. Probably won’t stop bugging me until we come with him so...we can always leave, alright?” Lily nodded, and so they followed Sirius, who led them out of the park and to the Hyde Park Corner underground station. Lily and Remus rummaged through their stuff, looking for their card, while Sirius just looked around and jumped over the barrier. “C’mon!” He yelled, already walking down to the underground. The others came jogging after him, only barely catching the train. They got out at Leicester Square, where they walked up a crowded street. They weren’t talking a lot, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable, as Sirius just bounced happily in front of them. Lily looked as though she was a bit concerned, but then again, she always was. They bent into a small street, filled with instrument stores and signs of several record labels, as well as music stores. Sirius led them into the side door of a shop that sold guitars, called “NO.TOM”, climbing the stairs to an apartment just above the store. Before they even opened the door, they could hear yelling and laughter from within. Sirius walked in, shouting “Oi! I brought some friends!” , beckoning Lily and Remus inside. The flat was small, the once white walls smeared full with graffiti and drawings, and there was no furniture, except for a dirty sofa and several mattresses on the floor. “Uh...hi!” Remus waved awkwardly, since the five who were sitting on said sofa and the floor were now looking at them. One guy, who was probably a few years older than them, with bright orange hair, jumped up and hugged both of them quickly. He smelled of smoke and something else, but was gone again before Remus could identify what. “Oh, Padfoot brought us fresh blood.” The blonde girl who was sprawled over the lap of a young, spotty punk, smirked at them. “Uh….i think we should leave.” Lily said to Remus, glaring at him. “Nah maaaan, stay, lemme get you a beer, sit down.” The ginger said, shoving them down on the couch, and ran off to another room. “So…you two aren’t punks though, eh?” the girl asked. They both shook their heads and Remus answered “No, but uh, one of our friends, Peter, is, and uh, he dragged me along to some concert, where I uh, met, Sirius.” “Ah, he told us about you…Remus, right?” The older guy had returned with two bottles of beer, thrusting them into their hands. He winked at Remus. “I’m Johnny, the bird over there’s Nancy and the bloke she’s layin on is Sid. You know Padfoot already, Glen is the one on the mattress…” “And I’m James, hiya.” The guy Sirius had his arm around earlier chimed in. He grinned widely at Lily, who smiled back, looking a bit taken aback. Sirius squeezed in between Johnny and Remus, and just started talking, quickly and loudly. So in the next few minutes, Remus found out that Sirius was exactly his age, 17, and his nickname was Padfoot, because he had gotten a tattoo of a dog’s paw print, after he’d gotten really pissed. “Also, Siouxie has my dog at the moment, but you’ll probably get to know her soon.” He said, still grinning broadly. Lily was talking to James, who had taken a liking to her, even though she was a bit hesitant at first. Nancy and Sid had left not too long ago, and Glen seemed to have fallen asleep on the off-white mattress. Sirius offered Moony a cigarette, which he gladly accepted. “So…you guys live here?” Remus asked, looking around the room. “We do, there’s also Steve, and Paul, who kip here most of the time, and Padfoot doesn’t always stay here” Johnny answered, winking at Remus, who laughed. “Also, they play in a band together, all of em except for me, Jamie, Sid and Nancy, and they’re fuckin far out, man!” Sirius laughed, taking a drink from his beer. Remus got caught up watching him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and.... “Uh Moony?” “Yeah Lily?” “Did you notice it’s dark out and we need to go home?” “Oh fuck.”


End file.
